1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless armband loudspeakers, and more particularly, to personal detachable multipurpose wireless armband loudspeaker systems that provide personal loudspeakers mounted to an armband assembly.
2. Other Related Applications
The present application is a Non-Provisional Application of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/846,713, filed on Jul. 16, 2013, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
Stereo and sound speaker systems are known in prior art. Applicant however is not aware of any prior art suggesting the novel features of the present invention, namely personal detachable multipurpose wireless armband loudspeaker systems that provide wireless personal loudspeakers mounted to an armband.